


Scenario #001

by assholevengers (beard_lust)



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beard_lust/pseuds/assholevengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner (omega) & Clint Barton (beta)</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Clint draws out of his mouth with a soft pop at the loss of suction and Bruce whimpers. “Fuck wait.” He gasps before he can stop himself and had Clint been a little less forgiving he might have been punished for that. But as a general rule Clint is a pretty easy going guy he lets things like this slide more often than Natasha ever does. </i></p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenario #001

Bruce whines grinding his hips into the pillow. He squeezes his eyes shut and just concentrates on the feel of the satin sheets against his burning thighs. They were cool in comparison and the contrast only adds to the pleasure of it all. He’s so wet he can feel it pre cum smearing across his abdomen as he fucks himself against the pillows and he can feel his slick dripping down his thighs. 

He lets out another whine this one high pitched and more of a keen really, he’s close. He can feel it and he doesn’t want to stop so he begs. “Please, sir.” All soft and broken like he knows Clint likes. “Please, sir, I need it.” his hips jerk faster and he bites into his lower lip to keep from crying out. He knows he should slow down because if he doesn’t he’ll wind up coming all over himself.

“Soon,” Clint sighs like he’s bored and let’s one of his hands slip into Bruce’s curly mop of hair. “Come here, Bruce.” Clint urges as he pulls Bruce up by his hair. He presses the head of his dick against Bruce’s parted bottom lip but not in. He traces the tip of it against Bruce’s swollen spit slick lips instead, and Bruce whimpers. His tongue darts out to lick at the head even though Clint doesn’t ask and the archer decides to let that one slide for now. 

“I know you want to suck me don’t you?” he asks unnecessarily and Bruce nods immediately. “You haven’t earned it, Bruce” Clint sighs like it’s a real shame and he’s disappointed. He drags the head of his dick against Bruce’s cheek before he grinds his hips forward into the physicists face. Bruce whines needy and debauched licking desperately at Clint’s sac.

Clint groans pulling back only to shove his cock into the omega’s waiting mouth. It’s just the reaction Bruce was hoping for and he wastes no time, devouring Clint’s dick. It’s sloppy and there’s pre-cum and spit dripping down his chin not that Bruce cares. This is how Clint likes it a fact confirmed as the archer starts fucking Bruce’s mouth. 

Rough and harsh rolling his hips forward forcing Bruce to take his dick down his throat, Bruce whines but gladly accepts the organ swallowing around it. Clint curses and for a moment Bruce thinks this is it, Clint is going to cum and just the thought makes his dick twitch. Because he wants it, he wants Clint coming down the back of his throat. His hips grind faster against the pillow in anticipation. He’s so close so fucking close.

Clint draws out of his mouth with a soft pop at the loss of suction and Bruce whimpers. “Fuck wait.” He gasps before he can stop himself and had Clint been a little less forgiving he might have been punished for that. But as a general rule Clint is a pretty easy going guy he lets things like this slide more often than Natasha ever does. 

There’s a hand on his lower back forcing him back down onto the mattress and Bruce doesn’t have time to wonder when Clint got behind him before Clint is sinking in and fuckfuckfuck yes that’s good. Bruce cries out unable to stop himself and suddenly wishes Clint had used a gag because Tony will never let him hear the end of this.

Neither of them will last long not that Bruce really cares because he’s full. So fucking full of Clint and shityeah that was his fucking prostate. And Bruce wishes Clint was an alpha and that he had a knot, a gorgeous beautiful knot like Thor’s. That it could expand and fill him even more; fuck he wants to be tied. But even without the knot Clint is a damn good beta too because he gets it. He knows exactly what Bruce needs. There’s a thumb pushing inside Bruce too right alongside Clint’s dick. It slips in easy Bruce is so fucking wet.

It doesn’t take long just like Bruce knows. He comes hard screaming his throat raw but he’s too far gone to care about the noise anymore. Especially not when Clint’s hips are working harder and erratic as he bites down on Bruce’s shoulder hard enough to mark and just releases inside of Bruce. He’s so sensitive and Clint’s so hot he can feel it. It makes him whine and pant, hips still grinding themselves into the mattress even though he’s already done and won’t be getting hard again anytime soon.

Clint pulls out and Bruce whimpers at the loss because now he feels achingly empty not that it will last for long. Clint pushes in two fingers and just pays with the mess that is now Bruce’s hole, making obscene squelching noises because it’s dripping. Dripping Bruce’s own slick and Clint’s come.


End file.
